mario_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rosey Peach Mario is the middle child of Mario and Peach. She has inherited a lot of traits from Daisy, as Peach and Daisy would very often visit each other. Her traits include an interest in flowers, and a more adventurous spirit. She does have some traits from her mother, though. In fact, her traits from Daisy gained her the nickname "Peach's mini Daisy." She is also interested in balloons, which has made her good friends with her cousin, Jane, and Rosalina's stepdaughter, Giani. She also likes the bee mushroom, so much so that it is her second favorite power up. Rose is © JacobH.5840 Biography Rose was born in the Mushroom Kingdom on April 17th. For some reason, nobody knows why, when Rose was born, she had the tail and ears that are normally given to someone via a Super Leaf. At first, it was speculated that the power up made its way to Rose somehow right before she was born, but when the doctors tried to remove the power up, it was found that it was genetically part of her. Worried that others would be jealous, Mario and Peach found that the ears and tail could be hidden, so that's what they did. Other than that, Rose was introduced to Jane after they both started to walk. They noticed some balloons in the back, and went over. When Peach and Daisy saw this, they offered them some P Balloons to try. In the end, Rose and Jane loved them. After a couple of years, they became great friends. After Jane's 8th birthday, Rose felt that they weren't really in touch anymore. During this time, Rose decided to try other power ups, and found the bee mushroom. She loved it. It quickly became one of her favorite power ups, but still behind the P Balloon. But Jane soon sent a letter and package that reunited them. They visited the next day and had all sorts of fun. After a while, Giani heard that the two were interested in balloons and asked them about it. After getting a positive response, Giani was added to the group. They had many sleepovers together. After Jane and Rose finished with confirming if one of them was happening, a tanooki ear suddenly popped out of Rose. She tried to pat it down, but the other ear and the tail came up. After some explanation, Jane learned the truth about rose. After gaining a compliment from Jane, Rose felt comfortable enough to share it with someone else. As Sarah was getting into the super leaf lately, Rose showed her. Sarah took it well, saying that she was happy for Rose. While coming up with new ideas for the next sleepover, she and Jane revealed their true forms to Giani, who took it well. Rose has yet to tell everyone else. Physical Description Rose is 4' and 7" in height, with brown hair and blue eyes. The top portion of her hair is similar to Peach, while the rest of it is similar to Daisy, showing a mix of the two hair styles. For clothing, she goes with Daisy's design, but Apri and Sarah's color scheme. Her emblem is also, as you can expect, a rose with five petals. Personality Rose certainly has a lot of traits from other people. Her interest in flowers came from Daisy, as the two sides of the family would often visit. Of course, she tries to remain civil when she can, which she got from Peach. She also has an adventurous side to her, thanks to Mario, and likes to go platforming with her father and possibly uncle. Powers and Abilities When Rose was born, she was determined to get her powers whenever she settled on an interest. In the end, she has powers over flowers like Daisy, and also has powers over balloons and related power ups. As for natural abilities, she is really good at platforming, having been on many platforming trips with her father ever since she was 3. Rosetruetanookiform wiki image.png|"I love my true form!" Bee rose wiki image.png|Rose as a bee Rose sports outfit wiki image.png|Rose's only sports outfit, as she doesn't participate in winter sports Rose wiki image normal 2.png|Rose dancing Casual Rose wiki image.png|Baby Rose